Camp Funtime
by believeinyourdreems
Summary: When the Anubis residents go on summer break, they all head to a camp called Camp Funtime. Relationships will blossom, drama will occur, and things get a little crazy. And on top of all that, Jerome makes a bet with all of the housemates that they just can't pass up.
1. Cell Phone

Chapter 1: Cell Phone

**Hey there! This is my first story, based off of a dream I had. Just want to warn you guys that the characters will be OOC if you squint throughout the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis or Mean Girls. I do own Camp Funtime, though.**

Joy sat in the common room, her hand loosely intertwined with Jerome's. They were watching some stupid cartoon which he seemed to be enjoying, but Joy just let her mind wander. Summer break was in less than 24 hours, and she was beyond excited. It wasn't like she had that many plans. At least, that was what she thought, until Alfie raced into the room and accidentally sat on top of their hands.

"Alfie!" they yelled in unison.

"Sorry guys. So, what are you doing over break?" he asked.

"Nothing really," Joy replied. "Just my birthday party in July, a few sleepovers, that's all."

"Yeah, what she said, but without the sleepover part. Why?" Jerome questioned.

"Because… I found this great summer camp right here in Liverpool where we can do all of these cool activities at an amazing place!" Alfie declared.

After being shown a few pictures in a catalog, Joy and Jerome were sold.

"We should make this like, a house trip! This could be really fun!" Joy suggested.

"Hey, that's a great idea! Let's go tell the others, then call our parents." Jerome said.

"Wait- when does it start, and when's the last day?" Joy asked.

"Erm, the first day," Alfie flipped through the pages until he found the correct page. "Is June 6th, and the last day is… your birthday, Joy."

"Wow, I guess that's okay. At a place that gorgeous, I wouldn't mind spending the whole break!"

Alfie handed Joy a copy of the catalog. And with that, the boys headed to Eddie and Fabian's room as Joy rushed up the stairs.

Joy was ecstatic. This seemed like a fun experience. She walked into her room to see all of the girls in there. A movie was on the laptop- Mean Girls, but nobody was paying attention to it anymore.

"Hey guys! So, I have something exciting to tell you!" Joy announced.

"What is it?" Amber asked.

"Well, there is this really cool summer camp right here in Liverpool, and we can do all these cool activities there!" she sat down on the bed and the girls gathered around to see the catalog in her hand. She flipped the pages to show all of the pictures. "There's horseback riding, swimming, tennis, gymnastics, whatever THAT is, and just look at this place! It's a palace! So, do you guys want to go?" Joy asked.

Patricia, Amber, and Mara agreed. But KT looked at Willow and they both sighed.

"I take it you're not coming?" Patricia guessed by KT and Willow's facial expressions.

"It's just that we made plans to go to America this summer. We even already bought our tickets." KT explained.

"Okay then," Amber said. "So what's this camp called?"

"It's called Camp Funtime, right there on the cover." Mara stated.

"Funtime?" Patricia asked. "That's just weird."

"It starts on the 6th (it was June 3rd) and ends on my birthday." said Joy.

"Well, let's go ask our parents!" Amber squealed.

The four girls whipped out their phones and called their mothers or fathers. After about 10 minutes and some arguments, they were all given permission to go to camp.

"Eek! This is so exciting!" Amber squealed.

~~•~~

Joy awoke the next morning to smell pancakes cooking from the kitchen downstairs. She jumped out of bed and went to brush her teeth and wash her face. She quickly dressed in her school uniform. After brushing her hair, she glanced at the clock. It read 6:05 am. She was early, just as she wanted to be. She headed down to the kitchen. She spotted Fabian helping Trudy with breakfast, also in his uniform.

"Need any help?" Joy asked.

"Oh, good morning dearie! Why don't you and Fabian set the table for me?" Trudy suggested.

"Yeah, sure. Come on, Joy." said Fabian.

The two proceeded to set the table to make it look beautiful. Joy decided to strike up some light conversation.

"So, camp Funtime." Joy started.

"That sounds like a lot of fun; I can't wait to get there." Fabian replied, setting a glass down. They both laughed quietly.

Once they finished the table, they sat on the back of the couch to wait for the others. They talked about what they would do at camp, who they would room with, things like that. Suddenly, there was nothing left to say. Fabian cleared his throat and looked down.

She smiled at him. He looked up from the frays of his string bracelet - Joy had given it to him in the fifth grade as a sign of friendship. She never realized he still wore it.

"What?" he asked a grin on his face.

"Your...bracelet." she answered.

"Oh, yeah..." Fabian went on explaining the value of this bracelet to him. Suddenly, she dropped her phone. It slid across the floor and under the table.

"Oops!" Joy was about to retrieve it, but Fabian beat her to it.

Just as he crawled out, Jerome, Amber, and Eddie entered the room. Amber was complaining about how wrinkled Eddie's shirt was. Eddie was retaliating, and Jerome was defending him.

"It's a perfectly fine, Amber!" Eddie screamed.

Fabian got up on one knee and held Joy's hand. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Are we interrupting something?" he asked.

"What? No, she dropped her phone and it fell under the table. I'm just giving it back to her." Fabian waved the phone, and then placed it in her hands.

"Okay then…" Jerome grabbed a bread roll and sat down at the table. "Let's eat."

~~.~~

After a half day of school, everybody was buzzing about camp. Most of them, anyways. KT and Willow had to leave almost immediately after getting back. After they bid everyone goodbye, the remaining students gathered their things and sat in the common room. One by one, the kids were picked up from the school. All excited, none expecting what was to come.

**Okay, so that was my first chapter, hope you all enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it's boring so far, it gets better as the chapters move along, I promise! I'll include more of the characters next chapter that barely talked in this chapter. Please feel free to leave suggestions and if you have time, please review to tell me how I'm doing. Thank you for reading so far!**


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for leaving the story for months. But, it's summer break so I can write again! I've spent a lot of time writing and revising this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, and I forgot to add Nina to the first chapter, but she's in the story. Nina and Joy are great friends in this fanfic and Joy isn't pursuing Fabian anymore. They're just back to the best friend state they were in before season one. Joy also isn't dating Jerome. I guess you could say this takes place after season two but before season three. Okay, let's go!**

Joy stepped out of her father's car and onto the marble driveway of paradise. There were evergreen trees making a straight path leading up to the check-in area. There were 5 buildings on each side of the sidewalk, and two paths that traveled farther, with more buildings alongside those.

"Thanks, dad! Love you." she smiled and swung her purse over her shoulder.

He pulled the rest of her bags out of the car and rolled them up to the front gate.

"Oh, any time, sweet pea." Mr. Mercer hugged his daughter and headed to the car. "Have fun, I'll see you soon!"

He drove away slowly; turning around every 2 seconds to make sure his daughter was alright. Joy decided to wait for another house member to show up before entering. She must have arrived too early because it was almost another hour before Jerome's mother's car pulled up.

"Have fun, sweetie!" Mrs. Clarke kissed Jerome on the cheek.

"Mum!" Jerome gestured towards Joy, who was giggling at him. "You're embarrassing me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Be a good boy!" She gave him one last kiss and drove off.

"Hey, Mercer." Jerome approached Joy.

"Clarke." Joy sat on her suitcase, scrolling through her phone.

Fabian's car soon pulled up into the driveway.

"Fabian!" Joy ran over to hug Fabian as he got out.

A huge grin spread over Fabian's face. "Hey Joy! Hey there, Jerome."

"Hey." Jerome greeted.

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Joy laughed. "This place is amazing."

"Yeah, this is great. Come on, let's go check in." Fabian grabbed one of Joy's bags and started rolling it with his other bags.

"What a gentleman! Thank you, Fabes." Joy gave Fabian a side hug before they started heading to the check-in desk.

They started talking about what they were looking forward to, what sports they would play first, etc. Joy even got them discussing what they should wear for the first day of activities.

"We should totally color-coordinate our outfits. I think we should wear navy blue. I have a really cute navy blue top, and you can wear that T-shirt that Patricia got you last year for your birthday. Now, I want to wear shorts, but you can wear jeans. So, I'll make sure they're black shorts, and you can wear black jeans. Do you have a pair? If not, maybe you can borrow some from Eddie. He's cool. And do you still have those weird sneakers we got that one summer? We can-" Joy rambled.

"Joy! Slow down!" Fabian laughed.

"Oh, I'm just kidding." Joy pushed him lightly.

"You're so crazy!" Fabian ruffled her hair.

Eventually, they approached the check-in desk.

"Hello, campers! Welcome to Camp Funtime. Can I have your names, please?" a perky brunette asked.

"I'm Joy Mercer."

"Fabian Rutter."

"And behind me is," Joy turned around, thinking Jerome was still there, but he was nowhere to be found. "Oh."

Jerome made his way up the path. "Jerome Clarke at your service."

The girl continued. "Your cabin is 10A, at the very end of the path."

"All the way at the end? It's really hard walking in these heels!" Joy whined.

Jerome and Fabian stared at her.

"What?" Joy shrugged innocently.

"Well, this was the last available cabin. All of the others are filled up." The girl explained.

"Wait, but we have boys and girls. We can't share a cabin." Joy complained.

"Oh, I think we can manage, thank you very much." Jerome covered Joy's mouth and pulled her away.

"This is great! We get to room with girls!" Jerome threw a fist into the air and ran to the cabin.

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Okay then… come on, Joy."

When they arrived at the inside was subpar. There was one bathroom, two tiny closets, and 5 bunk beds.

"Ooh, Amber's gonna freak." Joy laughed.

"So, what do we do now?" Fabian asked.

"I guess we wait for the others, have supper, and go to sleep." Jerome suggested.

Joy and Fabian agreed and found their beds. One by one, the fellow house members came in and found their space. Amber arrived last, being "fashionably late." Once she saw the cabin, she flipped out.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Two closets? There's no way I can fit all of my clothes into _both_ of these!" she exclaimed.

"Amber, you've survived much worse than this. I think you'll be okay." Nina reassured her friend.

"Attention, ladies and gentlemen. It's time for supper. Please report to the dining hall." A teenage boy sounded over the PA.

"Well, let's go eat!" Alfie took off running to the dining hall, while everyone followed walking.

~.~

Amber was behind the pack, trudging in her heels. All of the other girls had changed into more comfortable shoes, but Amber always dressed to impress. Though now, she wished she had worn her converse. She tried to rush and sit down because her feet were killing her, but running in 5 inch heels was pretty difficult. She fell right on the concrete sidewalk.

"Ouch!"

"Need a hand?" a boy she didn't know asked behind her.

"No, I'm-"

Once Amber saw his chiseled face, spiky jet black hair, and huge muscles, she became very nervous, which was unusual for Amber.

"I, um—my arm really—I think I-," Amber was at a loss for words.

The boy grabbed Amber by her left arm and pulled her up. Amber winced.

"Ow! I fell on that arm, stupid!" Amber yelled.

"Well, how would I know that? You can barely get a sentence out." The boy grinned.

Amber tried to glare, but there was just something about those pearly whites that made it impossible to stay mad for even a moment. He slowly stood her back up to her feet.

"What's your name?" Amber questioned, crossing her arms.

"I'm Archie." He smiled at the ground. "It's stupid, I know. Blame my parents."

"Well, I think it's cute." Amber smiled as he looked up.

"I'm Amber."

"It suits you, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Archie stared into her eyes.

Amber giggled. "Stop it." She pushed him back playfully.

"Archie!" A woman walked out of the building behind them.

"That's my mum, gotta run." Archie flashed a smile.

"Wait, what's your mum doing here?" Amber questioned.

"She runs this camp. I get in for free every year, so that's pretty cool." He explained.

"Yeah, pretty cool." Amber replied.

"Archie!" His mother called again.

"I should go…" Archie gestured towards his mum.

"Bye." Amber turned around and left.

_What just happened? Did he see me blushing?_ Amber pondered.

For the first time in a long time, she felt butterflies in her stomach. He made her palms sweat and he made her nervous, but she loved it. He made her feel a way nobody else could, not even Alfie. Of course they weren't dating anymore, but he still made her feel pretty special when they were. But Archie made her feel even more special. She decided to shake off the thoughts about Archie and just enjoy her supper.

~.~

In the middle of the supper, Archie's mother stepped onto the stage and walked over to the microphone.

"Hello campers, welcome to the 10th year Camp Funtime! I'm Mrs. Evans. Each year, we promise to deliver a great experience for every camper to have a great summer here. We have tons of activities planned for you for these 30 days. We hope you enjoy yourselves and have fun! Tonight, unpack your things and get some rest because we have a lot to do tomorrow. Your curfew is at 10 o' clock."

All of the Anubis residents exchanged glances with each other.

"Really? Are we still at Anubis house?" Jerome said to the table in general.

Soon, supper was over and everybody headed back to their respective cabins. Everybody had gotten into their pajamas and was talking about what activities they would participate in the next day.

"I'm going swimming with Patricia tomorrow. I hope she starts drowning and I can save her. Then, I'll be her superhero." Eddie laughed.

Patricia glared at him. "I can swim you doofus, and better than you can."

Eddie walked up to Patricia. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't." Patricia crossed her arms.

"Challenge accepted."

Mara was sitting with Joy, Nina, and Amber. "I hope we can go horseback riding!"

Joy agreed. "Yeah, so do I. What about you, Nina?

"I'm so excited for everything! This place is amazing." Nina replied.

"I hope I can see Archie." Amber mumbled.

"Who?" Nina asked.

"Archery! I hope I can see archery. I like to watch it but, um, I'm not good at… _archering_." Amber quickly improvised. She wasn't sure if they bought it, but they dropped the topic.

"I'm really bored. We should play a game!" Joy offered.

"Yeah, let's play Truth or Dare! Anyone have a water bottle or something?" Amber looked around.

"I've got one." Eddie held up the bottle.

"Awesome! Now everybody, make a circle." Amber directed.

Suddenly, a loud boom of thunder sounded outside and a flash of lightning followed. Rain began pouring down outside. Nina checked her phone.

"It's already 10:49?" She stated. They were actually up past curfew without knowing.

Suddenly, Eddie got an idea. "Actually, let's forget Truth or Dare. I think," He looked around at everyone. "We should go dance in the rain. Like maniacs."

Everybody raised their eyebrows at Eddie, but after exchanging a few glances, they were all in.

"Hold on, what if we get in trouble?" Mara asked.

"Come on, take a risk, Mara! If we get caught, so what?" Fabian encouraged her.

Nobody expected something like that from Fabian, but no one was stopping him.

"Wait, I need to get my raincoat." Amber jumped up.

"No! We're just going in our pajamas." Eddie ordered.

"Fine, but can I at least wear socks?" Amber pleaded.

"Amber, you're already wearing socks." Patricia answered.

"Oh, then let's go." Amber sighed. "This better be tons of fun if my socks are getting muddy and my pajamas are getting soaked."

The housemates charged out of their cabin, Alfie being last, leaving the door open a crack. They all ran into the open field in the middle of all of the cabins. At first, they were just running around aimlessly and slipping like pigs on ice skates, but then they all decided to hold hands and skip around in circles.

"Let's sing a song!" Joy shouted after another clap of thunder.

"Okay, what song?" Jerome yelled in response.

"What about 'For She's A Jolly Good Fellow?'" Mara suggested.

"Why?" Nina asked.

"Why not?" Amber replied. She was actually having a great time, and she didn't even care that her clothes were covered in mud from falling so often.

"Okay!" Nina agreed.

Turning in a counterclockwise circle, everyone sang;

_For she's a jolly good fellow,_

_For she's a jolly good fellow,_

_For she's a jolly good fellow,_

_Which nobody can deny_

**[A/N: I think that's how the song goes, but I'm not 100% sure.]**

"Now what?" Eddie screamed at the same time lightning flashed.

"Let's sing Timber!" Patricia suggested.

While singing the words to the popular song, a dance circle formed, and each person got to show off their "amazing" dance moves. They had the most fun at:

_Swing your partner round and round_

_End of the night it's going down_

_One more shot, another round_

_End of the night, it's going down_

They all found someone to link arms and swing around with; all while slipping, falling, and having a great time. They also belted out the chorus:

_It's going down_

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move_

_You better dance_

_Let's make a night_

_You won't remember_

_I'll be the one_

_You won't forget_

Once they saw lightning touch down on the very field they were on, they decided it was time to head inside. They sang a bunch of random songs in unison until they reached their cabin.

"That… was… AWESOME!" Eddie exclaimed.

Everybody chattered in agreement. They had tons of fun doing something stupid, dangerous, and against the rules. Mara checked her phone. It was already past midnight. Were they really outside for that long? Even worse, when Mara peered out the window, she saw Mrs. Evans three cabins down.

"Guys, I think Mrs. Evans is doing a late night inspection!" Mara exclaimed.

"Everyone in your beds!" Jerome ordered.

"But my duvet!" Amber complained.

"Just pretend to sleep!" Alfie whisper-yelled.

Everyone jumped under the covers and shut their eyes. Soon, Mrs. Evans opened the door. Everyone was actually fast asleep. They were tired out from running around. Mrs. Evans nodded to herself and shut the door.

**So there's the second chapter! That was a bad ending, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to end it. Do you guys want the chapters to be shorter, or is this length fine? I think I'm gonna write them one day per chapter (for example this chapter was all the first day), but I can cut it down if you want. Please leave feedback in the comments of what you think. Any ideas of where the story should go are always welcome. Also, if there are any couples you want to see I would love to add them for you! Everyone is single right now besides Peddie; I ship them so much I couldn't break them up. Unless you guys want them to date other people before getting back together, I could do that. I'll try to update soon, but I do want to hear what you guys think. That's all for now, bye!**


	3. Relationships

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took forever to update, but school and everything got in my way. But I'm back, and I'll be trying to update more often now! Oh, and I should warn you guys that this chapter is really long, I just love long chapters, sorry! Anyways, here's the third chapter of Camp Funtime, enjoy!**

Nina and Joy walked side by side, heading to the café to grab some coffee. They needed some caffeine to have enough energy for the day. They sat down across from each other in a booth.

Nina took a deep breath. She knew she had to tread lightly on this topic.

"So, Joy, I was wondering if you could do me a little favor…" Nina tapped her fingers on the table.

"Sure, what is it?" Joy put her cup down.

"Well, you know, since you and Fabian are pretty close again-"

Joy cut her off. "No way! You still fancy Fabian," She pursed her lips. "And you want to get back together."

Nina blushed. "Yeah, that's _exactly _right, but I'm not sure if he still likes me that way. Could you maybe talk to him for me?"

"Of course! Leave it to Matchmaker Mercer! Ooh, I like that name." Joy smirked.

"Just, please don't overdo it, Joy." Nina begged.

Joy scoffed. "Since when have I been known to overdo anything?"

The two laughed, and enjoyed a nice chat for the next hour or so.

"Alright, I'm gonna go to the rec room, see what's going on." Nina said, getting up.

"Okay, I'm going to the lounge. See you later, Neens!" Joy waved goodbye.

"Bye, Joy!" Nina exited the warm café, the smell of coffee following her out into the fresh air.

~.~

"Hi, Archie!" A cheery Amber walked over to the lifeguard chair. "I didn't know you were the lifeguard."  
>Archie chuckled. "Yup, do this every year."<br>"No wonder you have the perfect tan." Amber said.  
>"Thanks. I also work out." Archie flexed his toned arms.<br>"Wow, I can see that." Amber grinned.  
>"Well, you go and have fun. I'll get back to my lifeguard duties." Archie turned back and faced the pool.<br>Amber giggled and began walking around, simply observing the atmosphere. But unfortunately, somebody splashed water on Amber, causing her to slip. Her right shoe fell into the water. She got up and realized something was missing.  
>"My shoe! Archie, come here! Come quick, help!" Amber screamed frantically.<br>Archie jumped down from the tower and ran over to Amber.  
>"What's wrong?" He asked.<br>"My shoe! It fell in the water, go get it, please! It's over 1000 pounds; it's one of my favorite shoes!" Amber explained.  
>Archie chuckled. "Alright."<br>He dove into the water, looking around for the missing shoe.  
>"Please, hurry! It's Louis Vuitton!" Amber yelled. She sat down on the ground and tried to calm her nerves, but nothing seemed to work. Within the next few seconds, Archie surfaced, holding Amber's beloved pump. Amber got up and ran to him.<br>"Archie, you got it!" She gently took the shoe from his hands, and sighed when she saw it was still in top condition.  
>"Oh, I love you, Archie!" Amber threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. Then, she gasped.<br>"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I totally didn't mean to-"  
>Archie cut her off by grabbing her waist and kissing her back. "I've been waiting to do that since I laid eyes on you."<p>

Amber laughed nervously, and felt her cheeks turning a rosy pink.

"So…"

"So…"  
>"Amber!" A voice called out from the distance.<br>Archie immediately let go of Amber, and she took a step away, both acting casual. Nina approached the two and raised an eyebrow.

"You two know each other?" Nina questioned.

"Uh, no, not really, I was just… making sure he wouldn't let me drown." Amber made up a lame excuse.

_Really, Amber? _Amber thought to herself.

"Um… okay. Come on, we're all going to the rec room. They're having karaoke now!" Nina started dragging Amber away.

"Wait! I need my bag. Go on without me, I'll be there in a second." Amber said.

"Okay." Nina turned and walked away.

"Archie!" Amber whispered, while turning towards the boy. "We'll talk later, okay?"

Archie nodded and headed back to his lifeguard post. Amber sighed and followed after Nina.

~.~

Patricia walked over to the pool wearing a baby blue cover up and a bag swung over her shoulder. It was an unusual color for her, but she really liked it. She found a chair that wasn't too exposed to the sun, but she could still catch some rays. She waited for about 30 minutes after Eddie said they should meet up before she was way past angry. With a huff, she grabbed her bag and began walking back to the cabin.

"Hey Yacker, you chickened out already?" Eddie walked up next to her.

"I was sick of waiting, you unpunctual rat." Patricia snapped.

"Dang, lighten up. I was what, two minutes late?" Eddie checked his watch.

"Try half an hour, weasel." Patricia retorted.

"Oh, my bad. So, are we doing this swim off thing or not?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah."

Patricia took off her cover up and threw it off to the side, and Eddie noticed some loud teenagers a few feet behind him beginning to play a game of volleyball.

"Ready?" Jerome asked. Eddie had asked him to be the judge of the swim-off that morning, to which he agreed.

"Hold on." Eddie pulled his white Ocean City t-shirt over his head and threw it with Patricia's things.

"Alright, the first person to get to the other end of the pool and back is the winner. Get into position." Jerome directed.

Eddie and Patricia gave one another a 'you're going down' look.

"On your mark, get set, g-"

Eddie leaped into the air, but was tackled by one of the boys playing volleyball. Eddie then fell into Patricia, who was knocked to the side. This caused her to hit her head on the edge of the pool and immediately sink underwater, unconscious.

"Patricia!" Eddie screamed in horror. He dove into the water and resurfaced with her in his left arm a few seconds later. He gently laid her down on the ground a good distance from the pool.

"Patricia, come on, baby. I'm so sorry, please wake up." Eddie pleaded. "Jerome! What do you do in a situation like this?"

"I don't know!" Jerome said, with his voice full of panic.

Archie, who they just knew as the lifeguard ran over.

"It took you long enough!" Eddie growled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Now, what we need to do is-" Archie began explaining, but then he was cut off by Patricia coughing.

Patricia sat up and held a hand to her head. "Ow, what happened?"

She glanced at Eddie. Guilt washed over his face.

"Eddie. Tell me what happened." Patricia demanded this time.

"Okay, so I fell into you and you hit your head which rendered you unconscious, but that was only because some obnoxious dude playing volleyball fell into me." Eddie sighed. "And I'm really sorry."

Patricia's face changed from confused to angry. "Wait, did you seriously knock me out just to win some stupid race?"

"Yes! I mean- no! Never! I know it sounds crazy, but it happened!" Eddie explained.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your _boyfriend_!"

Patricia took a deep breath. "Not anymore you're not."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm not dating you anymore. Patricia Williamson is now single as a Pringle!" She hollered.

"Patricia, you're overreacting."

"No, I'm not. I don't date shallow liars that only care about being the winner. Do you realize you could have seriously hurt me there? I could be in a coma right now! It's over. We're finished. Done. Goodbye." Patricia went and gathered her things.

"Patricia, wait. Can we talk about this? This is all just one big misunderstanding." Eddie begged.

Patricia began walking away. "No."

"Yacker, please."

Patricia stopped for a moment. She could tell by the desperation in his voice that this was his last attempt. But her mind was made up. She continued walking away, not turning back. Eddie turned back to Jerome, only to see that he was long gone. He sighed and went over to where he tossed his shirt. Patricia probably accidentally picked it up, but he could tell he wasn't getting it back. He walked back, shirtless, to the cabin.

~.~

"It's lunch time! Yay! I am _starving_. I skipped breakfast." Amber cheered.

"Why'd you skip breakfast? You were up by 6:30." Nina asked.  
>"I'm not sure... I don't recall." Amber blanked. "Anyways, let's go get food!"<br>Lunch was served buffet style, and all you can eat. Amber decided to go for a salad and two bread rolls; though just a minute ago she was dying of hunger. After finishing that, Amber went to go get dessert. Today's special was vanilla cupcakes topped in hot pink icing and rainbow sprinkles. Everybody was yelling about how good they were. Even Jerome ran by yelling that they were even better than Trudy's cupcakes, if possible. If that was true, then she needed to get her hands on one immediately. Unfortunately, Amber was a slow eater, so the cupcakes were almost gone by the time she got there. In fact, Alfie was there putting the last cupcake on his plate.  
>"No!" She exclaimed, running over.<br>"Sorry Amber, but I haven't gotten one yet. I've been so consumed in the French fries that I almost didn't get here in time. I'm so glad there was just one left." Alfie smiled at the cupcake.  
>"Oh, alright. Maybe there'll be more tomorrow." Amber sighed.<p>

"Nope, it's just today." Alfie rubbed his hands together.

"Aw." Amber turned to walk away.

"Amber, wait." Alfie placed the final cupcake on her plate.  
>"Aw, thanks Alfie." Amber smiled.<br>Alfie threw 3 snicker doodle cookies on his plate. Amber pecked his cheek. "You're too sweet."  
>Alfie stuck his hands in his pockets.<br>"I am, aren't I?"  
>"You are. And also, I'd go light on the French fries. They're very greasy." Amber giggled sat down. Finally, Amber took a bite out of the cupcake. And well, let's just say if you could take a bite out of heaven, it would taste like this cupcake.<p>

~.~

"Hey, Trixie."  
>Jerome found Patricia in the cabin, alone, sitting on her bed. She looked up at him from her iPod and gave a half smile. He sat down on the bed next to her.<br>"Are you alright?" He asked.  
>Patricia shrugged.<br>Jerome sighed. "You know, Eddie wasn't lying out there. Some idiot did run into him."  
>"I don't know. I wasn't planning to break up with him, but the words started spilling out of my mouth and I couldn't stop. I didn't <em>want<em> to stop. By the time I realized what I was doing, it was far too late." Patricia said.

Jerome nodded his head.

"I guess deep down inside I just wanted a little break. Eddie can get to be a bit much, you know?" Patricia explained.

"Oh, I know. Trust me." Jerome assured. They both shared a quick laugh.

"Yeah, so maybe I just need a fresh start, something new." Patricia said.

"Or maybe you need a fresh face." Jerome replied quickly.

Patricia looked at Jerome with curiosity. "What do you mean?"

"Like a new man. Somebody tall, handsome, great hair, cares about you, and somebody that's known you for years." Jerome smirked. "Somebody like me."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Patricia asked, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'm saying this- Patricia Williamson, will you be my girlfriend?"

Patricia grinned. "Yes."

Jerome laughed. "Okay, so, um, do you want to go to the café to get some drinks? Smoothie or tea, some juice, I heard they have chai lattes, tons of m-"

"I'd love to." Patricia cut him off.

The couple walked off, together. Jerome reached for Patricia's hand, and she took it, happily.

~.~

Eddie came out from the gym. After he was at the pool, he went back to the cabin and changed into his gym clothes. He had been working out for hours on end, and he was starving. It turned out that he had missed lunch, so he headed to the café to see if there was anything to eat. Once he entered, he saw his now ex-girlfriend and Jerome holding hands. Whatever that was about, he was sure he was about to find out.

"Hey guys." Eddie approached the two and got a cup of water.

"Edison." Jerome nodded his head.

Patricia didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

"Look, Patricia, can we just talk? We just had a big misunderstanding." Eddie asked desperately. He took a step closer to Patricia, but Jerome stepped in front of her.

"Trixie doesn't want to talk." He stated.

"What, are you her personal bodyguard?" Eddie scoffed, crossing his arms.

"No."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm her _boyfriend_."

Eddie felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"Oh." Eddie's arms dropped to his sides. A smirk appeared on Jerome's face. Eddie hated when people saw him defeated, but at that point, there was no snarky comeback that could be said. There was nothing left to do but leave, so that's what he did. He kept walking, out the door, and didn't look back.

~.~

Eddie soon arrived at a place he hadn't been to in years.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled to himself.

He threw on his gear and walked out to the horse ranch. He found a horse and climbed on. He began riding around, just thinking. There was only one other person riding around the track at that time, which was great for Eddie. He was a bit embarrassed to be seen horseback riding. The last time he had been on a horse was when he was 8 or 9 years old. But still, he was a pro. This activity made him feel calm somehow. Since he couldn't see her face, all that he could tell was that the girl had raven hair. She seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He heard her sniffle, so he rode over to see if she was okay. Maybe helping someone else solve their problems would make him feel better.

"Hey, are you alright?" Eddie gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

The girl wiped her eyes on her sleeve and looked over.

"Eddie?"

"Mara?"

"What are you doing here?" The two asked at the same time.

"Okay, you first." They said in unison.

"Okay, you need to sto-" Eddie finally placed his hand over Mara's mouth.

"Why are you crying?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not crying. I-It's just allergies." Mara lied.

"Mara, come on. Tell me what's going on." Eddie said.

"Okay, so I was on my way over here, and I saw Patricia and Jerome walking somewhere. Together." Mara said bitterly. "They were holding hands, laughing, chatting up a storm, having a great time. I even saw Jerome kiss her on the cheek. It was disgusting." She took a necklace off from around her neck and chucked it. Mara's expression changed from angry to sad. "I guess I was just a little bit-"

"Jealous?" Eddie finished her sentence. He understood where she was coming from. He had to admit, hearing about his Yacker with Jerry made him a little upset. Okay, maybe a little more than upset. It made his blood boil, it made him sick.

"I guess." Mara shrugged nervously. "Oh yeah, and I'm so sorry about your break up with Patricia."

Eddie waved his hand in the air like it was nothing. But really, not being able to call Yacker his own for just a few hours was killing him. Patricia was his life, and without her, he felt empty inside. Mara climbed off of her horse, and Eddie followed suit. As they returned their horses, Eddie turned to Mara.

"What was up with that necklace, the one you threw?" he asked.

"Oh, that. Jerome gave it to me, back when we were dating. I wore it _every_ day, up until now. It was beautiful; a diamond encrusted heart. But if he wants to go off and be happy with Patricia, then that's fine. I just want him to be happy." Mara looked down with tears welling in her eyes. "I just wish it were me."

They were now sitting in the grass, leaning against the building.

"Yeah, I gave Patricia a bracelet for our 6 month anniversary. When I ran into her and Jerome at the café a little while ago, she wasn't wearing it. That means it's officially over, right?" Eddie chuckled, though Mara could hear that it was forced. "I mean, whatever. I knew she was going to break up with me eventually."

"Why did you think that?" Mara questioned.

"She deserves someone better than me. I'm just a troublemaker that's going nowhere, anyways. She had probably gotten annoyed with me. But I get it." Eddie ripped a blade of grass out of the ground.

"Don't beat yourself up like that. I'm sure she'll come around." Mara stroked his arm comfortingly.

Eddie curled his body up and hugged his legs. He rested his head on his knees, looking away from Mara. She remained silent for a moment, before calling his name. "Eddie?"

"I'm okay." Eddie turned back to Mara. From where they were sitting, they had a perfect view of the sun shimmering over the lake. "Are _you_ okay?"

Mara nodded. "I'll be alright." She shivered as a gust of evening air hit their faces.

"Oh, here, take my jacket." Eddie slipped out of his leather jacket and placed it on top of her shoulders.

"Thanks."

Eddie placed his right arm on her right shoulder. Mara looked at him, a gentle smile creeping onto her face. Eddie pressed his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes. He leaned in, moving closer slowly. He stopped about a centimeter away. They both pulled away, laughing quietly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

The two sat in silence and watched as the colorful sunset turned to a navy blue sky. After a while, Eddie glanced at his watch.

"Whoa, dinner's almost over. Do you wanna go grab something? I mean, I'm fine, but-"

"I'm okay. Besides, I want to stay here with you." Mara said sweetly.

Eddie smiled. He pulled her closer to him. "Good."

They spent the rest of their evening talking about their pasts, getting to know each other better, and just enjoying each other's company.

~.~

"Hey, Fabes." Joy walked up to her friend cheerily.

"Oh, hey Joy. What's up?" Fabian smiled.

Most of their housemates were sitting in their cabin, minus two.

"Can I talk to you outside for a second?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, sure." Fabian led the way outside, curious of what was to happen.

Joy turned around and winked at Nina before making her way outside.

"Is everything okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, sort of." She decided to start out with news other than her mission that was still concerning her. "Do you happen to know where Mara has been?"

"No, but now that you mention it, I realize that I haven't seen Eddie for a while, either. Do you think they could be together? I mean, not dating, but, at the same place?" Fabian theorized.

"No, they don't even talk on a daily basis. Wait, Patricia and Eddie split today, and Mara still hasn't gotten over Jerome. I'm pretty sure they're mourning together or whatever." Joy said.

"Well," Fabian looked at his phone. "It's about 9:50. If they don't make it back in the next ten minutes, they could be in major trouble. Where do you think they could be?"

Joy shrugged.

"Well, I know Eddie was at the pool earlier, but I don't think he'd still be there." Fabian paced on the front porch.

"Ooh, I know! Mara went horseback riding earlier, so she might still be there!" Joy grabbed Fabian's wrist and began running down the steps.

"Wait, do you think Eddie would be horseback riding?" Fabian stopped running.

"It's the only lead we've got. It's worth a shot!" Joy continued running, dragging Fabian behind her.

~.~

"You put it on his chair?" Mara asked in shock. Eddie was telling her one of the many tales of how he got expelled from school.

"He deserved it! Anyways, he sat on the flame, which was teeny by the way, and his pants lit on fire!" Eddie laughed.

"Eddie, that's so dangerous!" Mara giggled.

"Yeah, I know. So he jumps up and starts freaking out, yelling 'my pants are on fire! My pants are on fire!' I, always being prepared for fires, had my fire blanket ready. But instead of wrapping him in it, I rolled it up and whipped his butt. The class was _dying_ with laughter."

Mara burst into a fit of laughter. "Eddie!"

A smile was stuck on Eddie's face as he reminisced. "I mean, I got the fire out within three whips, but I kept going until I reached 11. Oh, that last one was so satisfying. Knocked him off his feet. Of course, that may have been the exact moment that the principal came in with some snitch in my class, but I had so much fun that I didn't even care. However, the principal seemed to care. So did my mom, who was practically there in seconds. I got grounded for a month and I got expelled after some intense questioning."

Mara shook her head with mock disapproval, but really, she couldn't stop laughing, imagining the incident occurring right before her eyes.

"So, you wanna go back to the cabin, or crash here? It's almost curfew." Eddie asks, getting up and stretching.

"Uh, let's just crash here. Hold on, won't it get cold out? This is Liverpool we're talking about." Mara glanced at the half moon in the sky.

"Don't worry, we just need a blanket." Eddie tapped his chin, wondering where he would get a blanket without heading back to the cabin. "Aha! I'll be right back." Eddie ran inside of the little shack where the horses were sleeping.

"Wait! Eddie! Don't leave me alone out here! What if there are bears, or wolves? I had no time to research this place before we left!" Mara yelled.

Eddie ran back with a huge blue quilt. "I saw this folded up in there earlier. Seems clean enough." Eddie sat back down next to her and placed the blanket on top of the two of them slowly.

They soon resumed their chat, talking about the worst thing they had done in all of their lives. For a second, Mara thought she heard people whispering by the front of the ranch, but the voices soon disappeared, so she figured it was just a figment of her imagination.

~.~

"Let's check inside." Fabian suggested.

"Shh! Shut up!" Joy whispered.

Fabian looked offended. "Sorry, Joy."

"I'm so sorry; I just don't want to scare them off or anything." Joy apologized.

Fabian nodded, mouthing, "It's okay."

They looked inside of the horse shack, the riding area, and around the sides. The only place left to check was behind the shack.

"They must be behind the shack, by the lake." Joy whispered quietly into Fabian's ear.

They slowly made their way there, and as they got closer, they heard two voices chatting and laughing together. They paused right as they were about to turn the corner.

"You ready? Let's go on three." Fabian whispered.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!"

Fabian and Joy turned around the corner and found Eddie and Mara, lying under a blanket talking. When they saw Fabian and Joy standing there, Fabian looking dumbfounded, and Joy with an 'I told you so' look on her face, they froze.

"Oh. My. God." Joy approached them, with Fabian following closely behind. "Did you two like…"

"No!" They shouted in unison.

"Absolutely not." Mara denied.

"Okay…" Fabian said slowly. "What are you guys doing anyways?"

"Nothing really, just talking." Eddie said calmly.

"Then you two just decided to sleep out here, have a fun little camp out? I can't believe you two, of all people, would run off together without consulting anyone. That's both irresponsible and dangerous." Fabian asked, sounding like a disappointed parent.

Everybody raised an eyebrow at him, and Joy slapped him across the face. "Chill out, Fabes. So, are you guys gonna stay out here and smooch or come back to the cabin with us?"

"Ow!" Fabian reacted about ten seconds later than expected.

"First of all, really delayed reaction there, Fabian. Second of all, we haven't 'smooched' at all, and we're not planning to. And finally, we're coming with you guys." Eddie looked at Mara for her agreement.

"Yeah, let's go." Mara got up from under the blanket and smoothed out her shirt.

Eddie rolled up the blanket and threw it into a window of the shack. "Let's go."

The four friends walked in an uncomfortable silence back to the cabin. Fabian quietly opened the door, though he knew everyone was still awake.

"Look who we found!" Joy exclaimed once they walked in the door.

Everyone seemed to be asking questions about their whereabouts and if they were hungry because they skipped supper, but they both just headed to their beds and lay down, almost as if it were planned.

Everyone looked at each other quickly before resuming their activities. Joy sat down on Nina's bed.

"So," Nina smiled. "What did Fabian say?"

Joy face palmed. "Yeah, you see, I never actually got to that."

"Joy!" Nina whined.

"I'm so sorry; I'll get him tomorrow before breakfast." Joy promised.

"Okay." Nina sighed. "Do you want to go swimming tomorrow?" She changed the subject.

Alfie popped out of nowhere. "Sorry ladies, but you can't plan anything for tomorrow."

"And why is that?" Joy asked.

"Because, I signed Anubis House up for tennis all day." Jerome said, walking over to the two girls.

"Why would you do that?" Patricia asked; she paused her music and took out her headphones.

"I thought it'd be fun." Jerome shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, whatever. You guys all in?" Patricia asked nonchalantly.

They all mumbled their agreements.

"Alright, guys, let's rest up. We've got a long day ahead of us." Jerome announced. "Goodnight, Trix." He kissed Patricia on her forehead before plopping onto his bed.

Eddie snorted and the rest of the room fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Well," Alfie cleared his throat. "Goodnight everyone."

Scattered 'goodnight's and 'night Alfie's were heard across the room.

Somebody shut out the lights and they all went to sleep. Well, everyone except for Eddie. He stayed up most of the night thinking, trying to figure out how to get his Yacker back.

**Well, there ya go! Sorry for that monster long chapter. Do you guys think this length is okay, or do you want them to be shorter? I wrote most of this chapter months ago, I just recently added one section and did some revisions, so I apologize if it's a bit rough. If there's anything you guys would like to see in this story in the future, just leave a comment and I'll try to add them in. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll try to update soon. Later!**

**~believeinyourdreems**


	4. Fight

**Happy Holidays! Okay, I'm sorry that I disappeared from this story again, even though I promised that I wouldn't anymore. But I'm back, and I'm serious about updating regularly this time. I'll try to update one more time before winter break is over (January 5****th****for me). I've been working really hard on this chapter since the 24****th****and typed all through Christmas (not even kidding) up until today, so enjoy!**

The campers were awoken by the sound of Amber's obnoxious alarm clock of someone screaming. Yes, her alarm was a recording of someone screaming. It had played every day since camp started, but it still startled them every morning.

"Amber, if you don't turn that off, I will murder you." Patricia growled.

Amber gasped and turned off the alarm.

"Easy, babe." Jerome hopped down from his top bunk and sat next to Patricia. He put his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

She blushed. "Good morning, Clarke." She kissed Jerome on the cheek.

"I just might barf." Eddie commented.

"Um, why don't we just get ready for the day?" Mara suggested.

"Great idea." Nina agreed.

They all got up and headed either to the bathrooms or to the closets to get some clothes. Joy and Fabian were the first ones to be ready.

"Fabes, you wanna walk to the mess hall together?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Fabian replied.

Joy turned around and winked at Nina, who simply rolled her eyes.

The two best friends walked out into the broad daylight. It was unusually warm for Liverpool, even in the summer, as it had been the past couple of days.

"So... it's a beautiful day." Joy stated.

"Yup. Not a cloud in sight." Fabian agreed.

"You've seemed so down lately. Are you feeling alright?" Joy asked.  
>"Really? I'm fine." Fabian inquired.<br>"You know what? I think you're a tad lonely." Joy tapped her chin.  
>"Lonely?"<br>"Yeah, ever since you and Neens moved to Splitsville, you've lost your glow. You're not as happy as you used to be." Joy analyzed.  
>"I-Is it that evident?" Fabian stuttered.<br>"No. I just know you." Joy smirked.  
>"Well I-I have missed Nina. Like, a-a lot." Fabian scratched the back of his head.<br>"Then why don't you get back with h-" Joy was cut off by Eddie running up and grabbing Fabian by the shoulders.  
>"Dude, hide me. Jerome's seriously about to kill me for breaking this." Eddie pulled out the two broken pieces of Jerome's lucky and sacred comb from his back pocket.<br>"Ooh, you've got it bad." Fabian sighed. "I know a hiding spot. Come on!" Fabian started jogging off into the distance with Eddie following suit.  
>"Sorry, Joy! See you at tennis!" Fabian called out.<br>"Later, Joy!" Eddie yelled.  
>Joy stomped her foot in frustration and groaned.<p>

Jerome walked up next to Joy. "I'm not even chasing him. I'm not in the mood today."

"But that's your lucky comb!" Joy exclaimed, astonished.

"Eh, there's other combs out there. Now let's go get some breakfast. I hear today is French toast." Jerome draped his arm over Joy and they continued on to the mess hall together.

"Hello campers, and welcome to tennis at Camp Funtime! I'm Rachel, and I'll be your tennis coach for the next few weeks!" A brunette wearing a baby blue crop top and black leggings exclaimed.  
>"Next few weeks? I agreed to one day of tennis, not the rest of our time here!" Amber fumed.<br>"Amber, we're all for trying new things, remember? If we don't like it, we can drop out later." Alfie reminded.  
>Amber crossed her arms. "Fine! But you owe me."<br>"Okay, so you have all been assigned a partner to play tennis with! When I call your name, please grab your racket and a tennis ball." Rachel instructed. "Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter," the two shared a quick hug then got their materials.  
>"Amber Millington and Jerome Clarke," Amber looked at Jerome and groaned. Jerome had a blank face, no emotion showing whatsoever.<br>"Patricia Williamson and Alfie Lewis," they high-fived and walked up.  
>Nina, Mara, and Eddie, the remaining three, looked at each other.<br>"Mara Jaffray and Eddie Miller, you guys will be working together." Eddie winked at her and Mara blushed.  
>"What about me? Who will I be working with?" Nina asked.<br>"You, Ms. Nina Martin, will be working with Archie Evans." Rachel read off of her clipboard.

"Who?" Nina raised an eyebrow.  
>Archie then walked up behind Nina and put his arm over her shoulder.<br>"Hey, I'm Archie."  
>Amber's face turned red and she huffed.<br>Nina giggled. "I'm Nina. Wait, aren't you the lifeguard?"  
>"I'm a camper, too. My mom runs the camp, so I work a little, then I can basically do whatever I want the rest of the time." Archie explained.<br>"That sounds pretty cool." Nina nodded her head. They continued chatting as they grabbed their rackets.  
>"You okay, Amber?" Jerome asked.<br>Her eyes were dead set on Nina and Archie, and she seemed to be squeezing her anger out into the tennis ball, which was now terribly deformed.  
>She dropped it to the ground. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? Everything's fine, it's not like I'm jealous!" Everyone looked over at Amber.<br>"Sorry." She squeaked.  
>"Okay, campers! Now go with your assigned partners to the nets and practice. The tournaments start in three days, so get ready!" Rachel ordered. They obeyed and went over to practice.<p>

Lunch time came and everyone sat together, including Archie. It ended up being very awkward since everyone was sitting with their tennis partners.  
>"You know what's weird? That Raina girl-"<br>"Rachel." Nina corrected.  
>"Whatever. That Rachel girl paired us boy and girl, as if we're couples or something."<br>Everyone laughed awkwardly since they weren't quite sure how to respond.  
>"Well, I know that Amber and I make the best couple out of all these pairings." Jerome stated cockily.<br>"Is that a challenge, mate? Because it's obvious that me and Trixie are the best pairing here. I'm the sweet; the goofy one, and she's the salty; the mean yet funny one." Alfie explained.  
>"Um, no, you're both wrong. Me and Mars here are the power couple. We've got that whole opposite thing going on. Bad boy, good girl, you know how it goes." Eddie popped his collar.<br>"Nina and I connected instantly. We haven't been able to stop talking." Archie argued.  
>"That's just because you both talk too much!" Jerome jumped up from his seat as everyone, with the exception of Fabian and Joy, began arguing about who made the best couple.<br>"Guys!" Joy screamed, catching everyone's attention. "Calm down, and sit down."  
>Slowly, they all took their seats.<br>"I have an idea. Let's make a bet. Whoever makes the most believable couple by the end of camp wins. We can have Rachel be the judge." Jerome proposed.  
>"Wins what?" Patricia asked.<br>"I don't know, we'll figure that out later. But are you all in?"  
>"Okay."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Bring it."<br>The couples looked at Fabian and Joy.  
>"Are you guys in?" Mara asked.<br>They exchanged glances. "Sure." They said at the same time.  
>"When do we start this bet?" Nina asked.<br>"How about after lunch?" Jerome suggested. Everyone agreed.  
>"Then it's settled. Starting in approximately 10 minutes, we are in a couple-off."<p>

"So... How does it feel to be in a couple with me?" Amber asked. Her arm was linked around Jerome's and they were taking a walk around the camp.  
>"I don't know. We've only been 'dating' for about 12 minutes." Jerome replied.<br>"Oh. Okay. Anyways, I was thinking, that we should make Nina and Archie jealous." Amber grinned.  
>"Now why would we do that?" Jerome stopped walking and faced her.<br>"Because," Amber stretched out the 'cause', "it's obvious that they're the ones to beat! They've got...undeniable chemistry, they're both sort of attractive, and they like all of the same things. And say if Nina, per se, were to get jealous of, maybe me, then it'll distract them from having a good relationship and they'll go from being the best couple to the worst. Nothing kills a good couple quite like jealousy."  
>The two sat down on a bench. "How exactly do you plan on making Nina jealous?" Jerome questioned.<br>"By flirting with Archie, duh."  
>Jerome stood up. "I knew it! You're into Archie, and you're trying to manipulate this whole situation to benefit you! This is supposed to be about us, not them. You're so stupid, Amber!" Jerome yelled.<br>Amber stood up with tear-filled eyes. "One thing you should know about me is that even though I don't come off that way, I'm really sensitive." She took off running in the opposite direction.  
>"No wait, Amber! I didn't mean- ugh." Jerome plopped down on the bench in defeat.<p>

Alfie was heading to the rec room to meet up with Patricia. They weren't supposed to meet for another hour, but Alfie wanted to get there early and set up a surprise for her. But on his way there, he heard sobbing coming from the corner of the art building. He slowly made his way over, and as he got closer, he noticed blonde hair and a black and white romper, the outfit that Amber had been wearing that morning. What was Amber doing crying in a corner, alone? He picked up the pace and ran over to her.  
>"Amber, hey, what's wrong?" He sat down on the grass next to her.<br>She sniffled, and lifted her head. "It's Jerome. H-he called me s-s-stupid." She cried.  
>"Hey, Amber look at me. You are the most beautiful, funniest, talented, and smartest girl I have ever known. And if Jerome can't realize that, he doesn't deserve you. He's the stupid one."<br>Amber looked up at him and a single tear trickled down her face. But this time, it was a tear of happiness.  
>"You really mean that?" She whispered.<br>"Absolutely."  
>"Thank you, Alfie."<br>Alfie stood up and offered his hand to Amber. "Come on. Let's get you back to the cabin."  
>She took his hand and they walked back.<br>Once she was settled back in the cabin, Alfie headed to the door.  
>"Wait, where are you going?" Amber asked.<br>"Oh, I just need to have a little chat with our favorite old prankster." Alfie huffed and headed out the door.

Eddie and Mara were sitting by the pool, watching the other campers have fun in the water. Mara was writing down her observations on a notepad for whatever reason, and they'd been sitting there for a little bit over half an hour.  
>"<em>Now<em> can we go in the water?" Eddie whined.  
>"Okay, okay." Mara stuffed the notepad and pencil into her bag.<br>"Yes!" Without warning, Eddie scooped her up bridal style and jumped into the pool with her in his arms.  
>They began splashing water at each other and laughing, having a great time. Mara gathered a bucket full of water and meant to splash Eddie, but he ducked at the last second and she splashed some random dude. Eddie started laughing uncontrollably.<br>_He looks so cute_, Mara thought. _His sparkling eyes, his perfect teeth, his six pack- wait, no Mara, you can't catch feelings. He's still into Patricia._ Mara sighed.  
>Eddie realized Mara's sudden change in mood. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.<br>"Nothing, I'm fine." Mara plastered a fake smile on her face.  
>Eddie wasn't buying it, but he decided to address it later on. "Okay." He answered reluctantly. "Come on, let's go hit the showers and maybe catch a movie before supper."<br>Mara smiled genuinely. "Okay."  
>They walked hand in hand back to the cabin.<p>

Alfie stormed into the cafe and found Jerome chatting with some other campers.  
>"Jerome, man, we need to talk."<br>"Um, not right now, can't you see I'm a bit busy? Later, mate." Jerome turned back and continued his conversation.  
>Alfie gripped his shoulder. "No. We're talking now." He demanded.<br>"Okay then. I'll be right back, guys."  
>Alfie ushered Jerome to the other side of the cafe.<br>"Not cool, dude." Jerome stated.  
>"No, you know what's not cool? You calling Amber stupid." Alfie growled.<br>"What's it to you? You're not even dating her anymore." Jerome crossed his arms.  
>Alfie pinned Jerome against the wall.<br>"The point is that she is not stupid!" Alfie screamed. People in the cafe started observing the scene, but none of them got involved. "And dating or not, I love Amber Millington, and I will not let you disrespect her."  
>Jerome scoffed. "Dude, what does it matter? In a couple of hours, she'll be back to her usual bubbly and perky self."<br>Alfie brought his voice down to a low tone. "Do you know where I found her? In the corner outside of the art building, alone, crying her heart out. You think it's okay to do that to a person?"  
>Jerome shoved Alfie out of the way. "I don't need this, Alfie."<br>"Don't you dare push me, mate, or I will wreck you." Alfie threatened, shoving back.  
>"Oh really? I would like to see you try." Jerome flicked Alfie's forehead and began walking towards the exit of the cafe.<br>Alfie grabbed him by his shirt and punched him straight in the face. Everyone in the cafe gasped. Jerome tackled Alfie to the floor, and the two started punching and kicking at each other.  
>"Fight! Fight! Fight!" The campers cheered on, crowded around the scene. People whipped out their phones and recorded the fight. No adults or camp counselors were anywhere to be found, so they ended up fighting for quite a while.<p>

"Something's not right." Amber announced suddenly.  
>Mara raised an eyebrow at her friend. She had just changed into fresh clothes from the pool. "What do you mean?"<br>"Alfie went to go talk to Jerome, but... I don't know, it just feels like something's happening."  
>Amber sighed.<br>"Let's go get chai lattes from the cafe. It'll calm your nerves." Mara suggested.  
>"Okay, I guess." Amber gathered her messy hair into a bun and they headed out the door.<p>

Amber and Mara were a couple of feet away from the cafe when Eddie came up next to them. "Hey, girls. Getting some drinks?"  
>"Yup." Mara smiled brightly.<br>"Can I come with?" He asked.  
>"I mean, you're already here, so why not?" Amber said. As they got closer, they heard a commotion inside. The people were chanting 'fight'.<br>"There's a fight? Oh, I gotta record this." Eddie ran up ahead and the two girls followed. They entered the cafe and pushed people aside to see. They found Alfie punching Jerome in the face repeatedly.  
>"How dare you call her stupid!" Alfie yelled furiously.<br>"No one messes with this Clarke!" Jerome retaliated and threw Alfie into the tables off to the side. A collective 'ooh' came from the crowd. Amber let out a horrified scream.  
>"Stop it! Stop, both of you, stop it, stop it, stop it!" Amber ran over to the two boys. But they kept on fighting and swinging on each other. Eddie ran over and restrained Alfie, who was about to choke Jerome.<br>"No one disrespects my Amber! No one disrespects my baby!" Alfie exclaimed, while struggling to get out of Eddie's grasp.  
>"Come with me, Alfie." Eddie took Alfie outside, still holding on to his arms and Amber hurried after them. Mara pulled Jerome aside since she was the only one that really understood him.<p>

"What were you thinking, Alfie!" Amber screamed.  
>"Yeah, what just happened in there?" Eddie asked.<br>Alfie explained the story, starting from the beginning since Eddie was completely lost.  
>"Wow, that's messed up." Eddie bit his lip and nodded his head slowly.<br>"Alfie, thank you for defending me, but why did you have to fight him?" Amber questioned.  
>"I actually went there to talk, but things just started to get heated and I was getting angrier by the second. Then things just... Got physical, I guess." Alfie scratched the back of his neck.<br>"Come on, Alfie. Let's get you cleaned up." Amber touched around his black eye and observed his bloody nose.  
>"Please don't take me to the infirmary, I'll have to come up with some lame excuse as to what happened." Alfie begged.<br>"Fine, we'll just go back to the cabin." Amber sighed. "This is all my fault."  
>A tear slipped down her face.<br>"No, Amber, this isn't your fault. I'm the one that took things too far. Don't blame yourself for this." Alfie smiled weakly. His whole body ached, but he hid his pain so Amber wouldn't feel bad.  
>She planted a kiss on his lips. "You are the sweetest thing." She held his hand and they walked back to the cabin together.<br>"Okay, I'll just... Stay here! Alone! Thanks, guys!" Eddie hollered.

"Jerome."  
>He turned away from Mara and stared at the ground.<br>"Jerome-"  
>"What, Mara?" He snapped. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, running a hand through his hair.<br>"It's okay. Now, you know you can tell me anything." Mara stated.  
>"I have told you everything. Goodbye." Jerome headed to the door.<br>"Jerome, wait." Mara grabbed his wrist. "Sit." She pointed at the chair.  
>He groaned and sat down.<br>"What's going on with you, Jerome? Sure, your jokes can be cruel sometimes, but you would never do something like this. Tell me what's happening." Mara said concernedly.  
>"I honestly don't know, Mara." Jerome ran his finger down the glass tabletop.<p>

Mara reached for Jerome's hand, but he moved it away.  
>"No, don't." Jerome got up from the table. "Tell Amber I'm sorry. I just need to be alone right now."<br>"Jerome, where are you going?" Mara stood up.  
>"I-I don't know, okay? Just please, leave me alone, and if I'm not back in a couple of hours, don't come looking for me."<br>With a nod, Jerome stuck his hands in his pockets and left the cafe, not turning back.  
><strong>Yay! Another successful chapter! Sort of. Actually, it kind of sucks. Haha. Anyways, I'm so sorry! I'll try to make the next chapter better. It should mostly be explaining the mess that was created this chapter. What do you guys want to happen next? And what happens with Amber and Archie? What's going on with Jerome? Will he and Alfie make up? Why are Joy and Fabian keeping it on the DL? Is Nina angry that Joy still hasn't talked to Fabian for her? Is Patricia mad at Jerome for making this bet since they're actually dating? How does Mara cope with liking Eddie? God, I've asked so many questions.<br>Love ya guys!  
>•believeinyourdreems•<strong>


	5. READ: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys! So this is jus****_t _****a quick update to clear a few things up. First off, I AM SO SORRY! I keep saying I'm serious about staying with this story and updating regularly, but I have ****_no idea_**** what to do with this story! Well, I do, but I'm not quite sure how to tie together what happened last chapter. Let's face it - chapter 4 was a complete mess. Jerome had just asked out Patricia, then makes a bet where he would be dating Amber? It makes no sense at all. And honestly, I don't know why Jerome was so upset. And Alfie getting into a fight? Well, given the circumstances, that didn't surprise me too much. But he was going kinda crazy. I just want to apologize to you guys, because chapter 4 was a roller coaster of INSANE. And to clear all confusion, especially to guest reviewer sarah, I did have Joy and Jerome dating in the beginning, but changed my mind as mentioned in the author's note at the beginning of chapter 2. So sorry for that confusion! I'll change that once I figure out how to update these chapters. Again, I'm so so so sorry! I'll probably update chapter 4 soon. I will most likely be making a huge change to most of the chapter, so look out for the update of chapter 4! Sorry guys, love you, byee!**


End file.
